


Oil

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Begging, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: John enjoys Rook giving him a massage, but maybe things aren't as they seem.Day 16: Massage ⦾ Teasing ⦾ Begging





	Oil

No matter what anyone said about Rook, they could _not_ say he wasn’t good with his hands, especially when John could feel how those fingers gently dug into his shoulder blades and upper back, working out the tension he didn’t even know he had in his muscles. Fuck, he could even _feel_ the knots release as the deputy worked them.

Rook had been massaging his back for fifteen minutes already, using his fingers and knuckles and palms to take care of the tight muscles and knots that had built up all over the place, and John knew that, by the time they were done, he’d feel like a brand new man—assuming he hadn’t melted all over the floor by then, of course.

It didn’t even matter that Rook was the enemy—not right this second, at least.

No one needed to know.

They _especially_ didn’t need to know how easy it was to get John butt ass naked and lying on a table in the deputy’s apartment, not really even sure how he got there in the first place.

Regardless, all of those thoughts vanished when two hands covered in massage oil grasped his ass cheeks, and he let out a startled gasp before following it up with a pleased sound. He was groped a few times and wiggled in response before being released, Rook then dragging his hands down to the back of John’s thighs and continuing the massage from there.

But before he knew it, he was on his back, and the deputy’s hands were working the taut muscles in his chest—surely not caused by the multiple tattoos and carved words, of course. Rook didn’t seem to care what caused them, however, as he rubbed at John’s chest, working his way down, down, down and getting closer to something that was _hard_ and pressed against the herald’s stomach.

Fuck, he couldn’t wait.

Just as those warm, smooth hands grew close to his cock—just as he thought he might get some attention to where he ached and throbbed the most right now—they went around to his hips, completely avoiding where he wanted them most. John made a choked whining noise and heard Rook laugh lightly, almost mocking him for it, but he just tried to relax. Surely, they’d get back to that, right?

There wasn’t much time spent on his legs and John honestly thought they were done when Rook pulled away, feeling ultimately relaxed despite the fact his cock was still fucking aching, but when the deputy’s hands were moving back up his legs, he couldn’t help it when he looked down to see what, exactly, was happening.

They grew closer and closer to his groin, thumbs digging into the flesh on his inner thighs and making the herald release soft noises of pleasure; but just as they grew close enough to nearly touch his balls… they moved outward, toward his hips again—and John whined once more. His eyes lifted to try and meet the deputy’s, but Rook was pretending like nothing was happening, that he wasn’t _teasing_ John, and instead was just completely focused on his work and his hands weren’t remaining so close to the other man’s groin entirely.

“Relax,” Rook drawled, and the herald just whined childishly again.

“You’re teasing me.”

“Not at all.”

John pursed his lips and shot a glare at the deputy, but it wasn’t seen since Rook still refused to look at him. Those hands came achingly close to his cock again, thumbs just barely brushing against it as he slid his hands close to the base, massaging where John had shaved just this morning, but never touching his actual cock.

He couldn’t fucking _breathe._ He was getting hot and bothered, face turning red as he grew flustered from the lack of attention to his pulsing member despite how close Rook had gotten to it so many times and how close he _kept_ getting to it.

“Doing alright, Johnny?”

“Mhm.” The noise came through his nose and was strained, his eyes tightly shut by the time the question was asked.

“You sure?”

“… Mm-mm.” He couldn’t even lie.

“You want me to touch your cock?”

“Oh, god, fuck yes. Please, please, please.”

But when the sensation didn’t come, the herald’s brows furrowed and his eyes opened, looking to where he knew Rook had been standing—only to find himself lying in bed, in his room, where he hadn’t been moments ago. Fully clothed.

But one thing was for certain: his dick was definitely hard.

Damnit.


End file.
